Who?
by pieisdabeesknees
Summary: Ari isn't a muggle, or a witch, or a werewolf or anything crazy like that.  But she is confused, who are her parents, what are her parents?  Who is she?-Please read and review!
1. Taken

Hi! I'm not new to fanfic, but this is my first story, I have a couple chapter's written already and I hope you like the story! It will be a Blaise and Ari story in the end! I'm open to Reviews good or bad!

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except Ari! The wonderful J.K. Rowling does!_

_**Chapter 1**_

What a wonderfully gloomy day! It was nearing the end of July, the sky was overcast with grey storm clouds that looked like they could drop a monsoon on me at anytime; but thankfully there was only a light misting of rain. It felt nice, the light mist, the occasional cool breeze. I got lost in thought about the service project I was coming home from. For five weeks we (my best friends Jess, and Alie) were renovating, but practically rebuilding and Orphanage in rural Baltimore; and when I say rural, I mean it. We had only planned to work on it for what? Two weeks at the most, but we ended up deciding that we really need to stay as long as we could and do as much as we could before we went back for our sophomore year. It _was_ taking a while, but I was well worth it, the kids were awesome and adorable, and I know I love helping them with their day-to-day stuff when I wasn't working.

_Hummmmmmm…_ I had been so lost in thought that I hadn't even realized that I was quietly being followed by a black car with tinted windows. Now I don't know about you, but when I see a black car with tinted windows slowly creeping along on a street where the speed limit is 45, I get kind of creeped out and panicked. So, I turned down the first street I saw. It was kind of hard to be stealthy because I had everything with me, my books, laptop, and backpack, and those things did not help me to lose my stalker.

Then I heard nothing. The car had stopped, actually, the car had disappeared. _No, no way Ari, don't do this again, you know that there's no way a car could've just disappeared. You'd just be asking them to take you away this time._ I was about to keep walking when, out of the blue, I was grabbed and stuffed into the same black car I had seen earlier.

**…**

This was not happening. I had heard stories like this: Girl was walking home alone one day when BAM! She was kidnapped! Then two weeks later the police find her raped and beaten on the side of the highway. I had _promised_ myself that would never happen to me, I promised my _mom_ that would never happen to me! I was determined to fight back, so, I started kicking, screaming, biting, and flailing my arms around, figuring I had gotten a few good hits in (I heard some cursing) until someone whispered some weird words that sounded a little like Latin and I couldn't move anymore.

What the hell? Why couldn't I move? I didn't feel hurt or anything, just…paralyzed or something. Maybe they drugged me….

**…**

I woke and I was still in the car (damn) but then I got a look out the window. We were _driving _in the _sky._ (double damn) I couldn't even try to escape. I looked around, the inside of the car was way different than the outside. It looked old and worn with cracked leather seats and a dirty floor. Then I noticed _who_ was _in _the car. There were three gingers. Two tall ones and one short one. They didn't seem very menacing, so, I cleared my throat and looked around expectantly.

The two boys in the front seat looked at each other and shrugged, and the boy sitting next to me, turned as red as an apple.

"uh…." The red-faced redhead said

"Care to tell me why you kidnapped me, stuffed my in a sketchy car, and now driving said sketchy car in the AIR?"

"Wow feisty! George, I think we're gonna like her!" Said the driving ginger. The one in the passenger seat sniggered and looked out the window, once again.

_What in the HELL was that supposed to mean?_

"ahem….I'm um….well, I'm Ron, Ron Weasley. These are my brothers Fred and George. We didn't kidnap you or anything we ju—"

"Right so taking me against my will _isn't_ kidnapping…"

"AHAHAHAHAHA! She told you Ron!" Fred replied. It was then I noticed they had a British accent. Hmmm….I'll tuck that piece of info away for later….

"So where are you taking me? If you're _not _kidnappers?"

"Oh we're going home, to the Burrow! You'll love it there! There's a bunch of fields and stuff, and we're usually outside _ALL_ the time!" George exclaimed happily.

"I hate going outside." I deadpanned.

"Oh well, you don't have to if you don't want to…." George said, sounding kind of sad.

_Great now I feel like a bitch…._

"Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap or anything, it's just….why did you guys take me? What about my mom? Does she know where I am? And my friends and stuff? I'm working on a service project with them and without me they'll have a hard time finishing…." I asked Ron, A little afraid to hear the answer.

"Your mom…well…she, she was told you're going to another, home. This time in England….And your friends think you're just going to a different boarding school. So there's really no prob—"

"wait, wait, wait. You told my mom WHAT? I was doing better! I _am _doing better! How could you! I'm trying to make everything easier on her, she was beginning to believe I wasn't CRAZY. Why would you do that! I tried so HARD. And you've just ruined it. ALL of it."


	2. The Burrow

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except Ari! The wonderful J.K. Rowling does!_

_**Chapter 2**_

Ron sat there speechless. Then he started stuttering.

"I…I'm ss-so-ssssooorry. I didn't know, I was just following directions I…I…."

"I tuned out everything after that. I didn't want to hear it. I started thinking about the first home I went to. It was awful. There was a therapist was had to visit every morning and afternoon, and we had to take pills. Lots of pills. They made me feel like crap and they didn't stop anything. Finally my mom realized that after every one of her visits, I was just getting worse and worse. She decided to take me out and put me back in school. Of course the rumors sucked but I was beyond happy to see my best friends again.

That was three years ago. I hadn't gotten rid of the problems. Actually more kept coming, but I learned to control them around people, especially my mom. And now, thinking of what Ron did, all of my hard work had gone down the drain. _Darn you Ron…I hate you…Damn you to hell!_

**…**

Finally we were touching down on to the ground. Fred parked the car, and I was about to get out, when I was grabbed around both arms.

"I knew you Brits were strict, but I never thought you were so handsy" I grunted.

George laughed and kept hauling me up the hill to a HUGE house. It was tall, and slightly slanted like the leaning Tower of Pisa, but it looked really welcoming….

Then a lady came out, she was short, looked _very _angry, and was waving a piece of what looked like…_parchment?_ in her hands.

"A NOTE!" she screeched "YOU LEAVE FOR THREE DAYS AND LEAVE ME A NOTE! AND WITH THE CAR NO LESS! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO TAKE THE CA—" she stopped suddenly.

"George, why are you holding up a lady by her arms?" dead silence. The wind didn't even rustle anything, awkward... The woman, who I'm guessing was their mother, then looked at me. More like studied me. Her eyes then lit up in recognition.

"Arianya Dawn Grettle! Why! I haven't seen you in close to ten years! Ever since your father….well that's not important. Do come in!" she said excitedly. "and George, let go of her!"

"oh right!" he mumbled absently.

**…**

The Burrow was an interesting place. Besides being utterly crowded and ridiculously cluttered, It was familiar, and inviting. I remembered being here once. I touched the couch, and I got a flash, A quick image _A little girl with long black hair smiling and fighting with a small red haired boy._ I gasped. _I have been here before. But how? I've never even been out of America. At least that's what mom told me…But I remember clearly, this is the Weasley's Burrow, where Aunt Molly would always make the most delicious meals, and I got cousin Ronnie in trouble _ALL_ the time._

I took a deep breath and turn to Aunt Molly. "I remember this place, you're my Aunt—" I was interrupted by a loud squeal and a boyish laugh.

"RON! I'm so glad you invited us over the summer! The muggle world does get kind of boring after a while all you can do is watch TV and—" The frizzy brown haired girl looked at me shocked and confused. She awkwardly let go of Ron and took a slightly defensive stance.

"Who's this?" She asked Ron accusingly. Of course Ron started stuttering.

"Oh me? I'm just their cousin Ari, It's nice to meet you!" I said kindly.

"OH! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me, It's just I'm not used to seeing anyone but the Weasley's, myself, and Harry at the Burrow. I'm Hermoine Granger, and this" she motioned to the black haired boy behind me "is Harry Potter" She said calming down with a smile.

"Yeah guys this is my cousin Ari, she's gonna be going to Hogwarts with us this year" Ron said.

"Um….I don't know about all of that, but I do know I'm just visiting right? I'm going back home before the end of summer. I have to go to school" I looked around accusingly.

"Right which is why you're going to Hogwarts" Ron said quickly.

"No. It's why I'm going home before September to go to _my _school. It's a private school that I work _very_ hard to attend, I can't just _not_ show up. It would be unbelievably rude _Ronald._ And just because you're like two weeks older than me doesn't mean you can tell me where I can or can't go to school. Jerk." I was ranting, and when I looked up I realized that everyone was looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"How did you know I was born two weeks before you?" Ron asked warily.

"I just remembered okay. I know we aren't related by blood, but I've been here before. I remember I used to call you Aunt Molly and cousin Ronnie. I just….remember okay? I'm going to my room" I then walked the familiar path up the stairs to my extra room, when I heard a whispered "How in the bloody hell did she remember all that?"


	3. The Dream

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except Ari! The wonderful J.K. Rowling does!_

_**Chapter 3**_

_It was the second to last day of school, our first year of exams were done, and after this summer I would be a freshman in high school! I was twelve years old and had long raven blackish purple hair and green eyes. Mom always told me I looked like dad. I was walking to my locker when I ran into someone, a very buff someone. He caught me by the forearms before I fell and then I saw it: There was a little brown haired brown eyed boy hiding in the corner. People were yelling, screaming even, and then there was a loud _SLAP! CRACK! _and then a thud. The little boy screamed, and ran into the kitchen. He was confused about what he saw. His mother's blond hair was covered in blood. She was laying on the tiled floored looking completely battered and broken. She wasn't blinking or breathing, and his father was sitting in the chair next to her, eating dinner, like nothing had happened._

_ The little boy started crying. His father obviously didn't like that much because, he told him "shut up kid, or I'll let you lay with your mother." He squeaked, and his father lost it. He pushed the boy into the cabinet, making him hit his head and start to lose consciousness. Then he was pushed down and kicked in the ribs repeatedly._

_ The scene stopped, and a new one appeared. The same boy, only not looking much like a boy anymore. He was in the gym lifting weights and whatnot with a scarred and bitter face._

_ Then he was in a bar. He seemed to be about 21 or 23 years old. He looked haggard and beat, and when he looked up, there was a gun pointing to his forehead. Someone pulled the trigger and I screamed._

**…**

I was woken up by blood curdling shrieks that embarrassingly enough were coming from me. The black haired boy, Harry I think rushed in with little cousin GinGin following. He stared at me wide eyed, when I yelled "GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" He raced out the door GinGin following and the door slammed shut behind them. I was so angry that I didn't notice how I made the door slam. _ Damn it ARI! You're supposed to keep your powers to yourself! You don't want them to actually send you to a home! Although they were the ones with a flying car…_

A few minutes later I had calmed down enough to think about that dream. I had had one like that in years. Not since I realized there was something wrong with me. I had some sort up supernatural gift that got me sent to that awful home. The first one was the absolute worst. If I touched someone with my bare hands I would see _everything_ about them. There life and their death. It was horrible. I mean, not everyone's life was terrible, but with where I lived, and the people I met; there was bound to be some depressing lives to come across. And since then every two or so years got a new curse. Last year I became telekinetic, which most people would think was cool right? Wrong. Every time I was "emotional" stuff would start flying around the room, mom thought I had a poltergeist or something, but it was just a new power. That was the reason I had to go to the home.

**…**

Ten minutes later I was dressed in my favorite jeans and gloves (fingerless and fashionable of course), and walking down the stairs towards a _delicious_ smelling breakfast. I walked into the kitchen and saw Uncle Art.

"UNCLE ARTY! I MISSED YOU!" I yelled, because besides Aunt Molly, he was the absolute best! He seemed surprised that I'd remembered him let along screamed his name and attacked him while a hug while he was eating breakfast. He chuckled and said

"We've missed you too Arianya! How are you, how was it living in the muggle world?" he asked excitedly.

_Muggle World? What was he talking about. Ohhh…I get it, Uncle Art had finally lost it….that's why everyone's looking around all shocked but cautious. Well, I suppose I should indulge him….He is my favorite after all._

"What's the Muggle World Uncle Art" I asked

"Oh you know! The world where the Muggle's live!"

"And what are Muggle's Uncle Art?"

"People who can't do magic Arianya! Honestly, I thought you would know your family history by now!" Uncle Art exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Umm….you expect me to believe _you _can do magic? Haha! Good joke! You are _too_ funny Uncle Art! Such a jokester!" I looked around to see that no one was laughing with me.

"Wait. You mean you actually _think_ you can do magic?" I asked incredulous. Then I looked over to the sink. The dishes were washing themselves, there was no way that was possible, everyone was either standing up or sitting down, but no one was washing dishes.

"Um…what?" I squeaked.


	4. The Story

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except Ari! The wonderful J.K. Rowling does! I only want RON! Is that so much to ask?_

_**Chapter 4**_

"Maybe you should sit down dear?" Aunt Molly said. I hadn't noticed I was standing as rigid as a pole while watching the dishes wash themselves.

"Yeah…" I mumbled. I took a seat next to George, and looked at Aunt Molly.

"So? You can do magic tricks?"I tried to ask jokingly, but my voice cracked and my mind was racing. Aunt Molly looked at me with sympathy, and then began.

"No sweetheart, we don't do magic tricks. Our family, are witches and wizards. We use our wands to perform simple and sometimes extraordinary magic. We can turn turtles into snuffboxes, and defend ourselves from dark creatures. Are you saying you knew absolutely nothing about this? You aren't magical _at all_?" Aunt Molly asked disbelievingly. I looked around the table. Everyone was staring at me, and I was starting to feel a little awkward. Actually _very_ awkward…

"I…I can't do 'magic' I mean there's other things I can do, but I'm pretty sure it's all in my head, which is why I got sent to the h—"

"Do those 'other things' include making the door slam shut?" Harry asked accusingly. I turned red.

"Yeah about that, I was planning to apologize after breakfast. I just…I had a bad night, and well, I got angry…But not at you! Or GinGin! I was just, I had a bad dream and then, coming back to all of this is kind of hard, so I just freaked, and I'm _REALLY_ sorry. I hope I didn't hurt you or anything…" Once again I had started rambling. Harry and GinGin looked like they accepted my apology and probably weren't even mad, more than confused; while the rest of the table (minus Aunt Molly and Hermione) were looking at me with their mouths and eyes wide open in shock.

"You _made_ the door slam? B-bb-but how! You yourself said you weren't a witch! And you don't even have a wand!" Ron sputtered

"I have my own powers you know!" I exclaimed quickly, and then realizing what I had said, I shut my mouth and looked down.

"Powers? What kind of powers do you have? If you don't mind me asking?"Hermione surprisingly asked gingerly. _Could I trust them not to send me away? Or to another home? I guess I should, I mean they must be as crazy as me, thinking they can do magic…_ I lifted my head and sighed.

"I…I can see things, about people. If I touch your skin with my bare hands I can see your life, and your death" there was a sharp intake of breath from everyone in the kitchen. "That's why I was screaming this morning, I had a dream about the first time _it _happened." I proceeded to tell them about my dream, and I could tell they didn't believe me so I decided to tell them another story.

"One time, I was babysitting this newborn baby girl. Couldn't have been more than a month old. I was taking her out of the bath when I realized I wasn't wearing my gloves. Suddenly I was in a hospital room, and I saw the little girl. She was really small, like she had been born premature or something like that; but she _was _really cute… Anyways, her parents walked in, and the scene changed. I was in their house; I looked around and saw the mother filling up the tub. She wasn't paying attention, and the water was rising quickly, by the time she had turned off the water it was scorching hot and overflowing. The little girl was in there, her mother _forgot_ she was in there. She didn't even hear her crying, but I did and I _couldn't do anything! _That happened about a week after I had babysat. It was in the papers, and on the news. I felt so sick with myself. I got home and didn't realize that my room had been trashed. By _me_, I was so mad at myself that I hadn't realized what I was doing. My mom had walked in and saw everything, she thought I had a poltergeist, but it was just a new power. She took me to the home, and visited me every weekend; but it was awful there. I couldn't wait to leave. I was out for two years until ya'll came and got me." Everyone looked at each other, then at me.

"So…I for one think that's amazing!" Hermoine said. "I mean not the fact that the baby died or anything, just the extent of your abilities! They sound fascinating!" I smiled

**…**

It had been about a week after "The Talk" and everyone was pretty chill about it. After more than a few questions from Ron and Harry, everything was pretty normal. I really liked life at the Burrow, we did everything big and important (like meals) together, like a family. I don't remember why, but I know I'd really missed this. Everything felt great, and I could be as lazy as I wanted, because I could use my powers without hesitation, it was pretty awesome!

_Yeah I'm lazy, got a problem with that?_

_**Actually yes, lazy people get fat. Do you want to be fat?**_

_Um…I guess not….._

_**Good! Now get working out! **_

_Wait, wait, wait! Fat people aren't fat! They're "fiercely real"! What are you talking about alter ego?_

Great, another conversation between me and me. The good thing is, I always win…

**…**

About two weeks before August was over, I went to talk to Uncle Art and Aunt Molly about getting home.

"Hey guys! I just wanted you to know that my school starts on August 30th and I still need to get home for Orientation and buying my books and stuff, so I was wondering when you could take me home?" Aunt Molly and Uncle looked at each other questioningly and turned to me cautiously.

"Um Ari, honey, you're not going to that school, you're going to Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" I asked, completely confused.

"Yes, The Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. It's a wonderful school, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and the Twins all go there, and they love it. We were actually planning on going shopping for school supplies tomorrow, and were planning on bringing you—" I cut her off.

"What do you mean 'You're going to Hogwarts School of _Witchcraft and Wizardry_'? I'm not sure if you've noticed, but I'm clearly not a Witch, or a Wizard for that matter. Why would I go there?"

"Well, we've already spoken to the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore and he's granted you permission to attend like every other student. School starts on September 1st and you'll be taking a train with everyone. I'm sure it'll be fun!"

"Um…Aunt Molly, I've noticed that to be a witch, you need a wand and stuff. I don't have one, so how could I go to school without one?"

"Oh don't worry dear! The teacher's know all about you! They know you're not exactly magical, but you can still attend classes and demonstrations! Everything will be fine!"

"This is exactly why I _shouldn't_ be going to this school! _I'm not magical_. Going to a school for magical kids, when you aren't a magical kid is like….going to a football game, thinking it's a soccer game! It doesn't make sense! I can't go there! I have to go back _home_ Aunt Molly! Uncle Art tell her, _please_."

"I'm sorry Arianya, but I stand by your Aunt on this one. We can even take you to _Olivander's _to get you a wand if you want! Maybe you have magical powers that just haven't bloomed yet!" He said hopefully. _Yeah right_, I thought, _I'm anything __**but**__ a late bloomer, I was eleven when I got my period, and now I was fourteen with C-cups. Late bloomer my ass. _

"Uncle Art, I really don't think that's the case" I deadpanned. Still he looked at me and said sternly

"You'll be attending Hogwarts Arianya. There's no way around it." I stood for a moment shocked. My Uncle had never spoken to me that way, like he was my…my father or something.

A/N: Little bit intense in the beginning. But balanced it out with a bit of fluff I hope…Reviews of all kind are welcome!

P.S. Arthur is _**not**_ Ari's father! Just letting you know!


	5. Platform 9 and Three Quarters?

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ari Barty, Jessie, Kenny, and Dolorian! J.K. Rowling and her awesome self owns everything else, including Ron…_

_**Chapter 5**_

Getting to platform 9 ¾ had to be the strangest (and sadly most painful) experience of my life. I mean, running _through_ a pillar? That was just crazy, but when Hermione and Ron did it, I figured It couldn't be that hard. Boy was I wrong. I was prepared to run into the pillar, so that's exactly what I did.

OUCH! ?

I could hear the Twins guffawing, but I was too far gone in the freaking PAIN! I'm pretty sure I laid there for a good 3 minutes before getting up. Aunt Molly told me to try again. I looked at her like she was crazy. Harry and Ginny went, before she pushed me forward to try again. This time I imagined an imaginary platform with a sign that said 9 ¾ and…..I was in! Yes! I did a little "Happy Hop" and started to walk towards Harry and Ginny; I obviously wasn't paying enough attention to where I was going, because I almost mowed some silver haired kid with my cart.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU GIT!" He rounded on me angrily.

"Whoa, dude chill! I'm sorry I wasn't really paying attention, and I didn't mean to—" I started to say

"Yeah, whatever just watch where you're going!" He huffed and slithered away. Huh… that was weird…I guess people get really sensitive if you almost hit them with your luggage cart….maybe it was a British thing….

"Ari! Are you okay? I saw Malfoy yelling at you! That bloody git! He's horrible! I can't believe he yelled at you, I mean it was clearly and accident, anyone with _bloody _eyes could _bloody_ see that!" Ron said running up to me, with everyone in tow.

"Ron, I'm fine. Just a little misunderstanding, no big deal or anything." I said calmly. Ron relaxed and let out a sigh.

"Well we better get on the train before all the compartments are gone! Bye Mum, Dad! I'll owl you soon!" and with that he was gone, walking onto the train. Everyone followed suit, until I was the only one left. I turned to Aunt Molly and Uncle Art.

"Um…so…thanks for everything…I mean taking me to get school supplies and stuff; even though I couldn't find a wand…It was still cool to see Hogsmeade and everything. And well, thank you for taking care of me…I love you guys, a lot, I just wanted you to know." Aunt Molly started crying and Uncle Art hugged her to him tightly. I smiled at them, and got on the train quickly, it was almost 11'o clock.

**…**

The train took off at exactly 11'o clock, which to me was weird, because in Baltimore, nothing ever left on time. The train itself was pretty nice, it had compartments, where there were two covered benches across from each other, and shelves above your head. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and I sat down in one compartment. Each couple was talking to each other, and I was really feeling like the fifth wheel. So, I decided I was going to explore the train, I gave them some lame excuse like I was going to the bathroom, but I doubt they even heard it.

I slipped out of the compartment quietly and looked around. It was one big hallway, and I turned left, heading to the back of the train. As I walked to down the hall, my mind started to wander. I thought about our trip to Hogsmeade, one of the most embarrassing trips in my life, though I'm sure it wasn;' the last.

_Aunt Molly and Uncle Art had decided to take me to Ollivander's together, and told everyone else to go where they pleased, and to meet back at the Three Broomsticks at noon. As we walked in, I was assaulted by many smells, mostly wood smells, which made the whole place smell like a forest. It was strange being here in a "wand" shop. Suddenly and old man appeared behind the counter. He smiled kindly and said "welcome to Ollivander's, where the wand chooses __you__" Oh great, I thought, another crazy. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, and Aunt Molly greeted the old man. _

"_Ollivander! It's quite nice to see you! I've brought my niece in for a wand, but there's a catch. She isn't exactly magical."_

"_What do you mean Molly? How is she—Why is she here if she isn't magical" he asked curiously. Wow, way to make a girl feel welcome._

"_Well you see, she comes from a magical family, and has some powers, it's just that none of them are very magical in our sense of thinking."_

"_Well I can't just give out wands willy nilly Molly! You know that!"_

"_I know! But like I said, she has powers, they just might no—"_

"_Molly, I'm sorry, but I don't think I can help you. I kindly ask you to leave." Aunt Molly had turned red in the face, whether from embarrassment of anger, I wasn't sure; but I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. I turned and walked out of the shop, Aunt Molly and Uncle Art following quietly behind me._

_I wasn't very surprised that I didn't get a wand, but I felt bad for Aunt Molly. For a week after that she looked so sad, and I could tell she was trying to find ways to get me one. I told her I was fine and would be fine without one, but I could tell she was still a little upset._

"Oy first years! Get out of this compartment! This is our compartment!" This gruff voice was followed by a loud thud, and I saw 4 kids being pushed out of the compartment they were in by two huge guys. Once the kids were out, they threw their bags out at them, almost reaming one kid in the head. I saw the silver headed kid, Malfoy Ron called him, and a brown haired boy, with an amazing caramel complexion get in after the two other guys.

I saw the four kids, there were 3 boys and one girl. They all looked pretty lost after being thrown out of their compartment, so I cleared my throat and asked

"Hey, are you guys okay?" They all nodded wearily so I pressed on

"Do you want me to help ya'll look for a new compartment? I'd be happy too, that is if you want." I asked softly. Their heads jerked up and looked at me in caution, and when I gave them a tentative smile, they all gave their own small smiles back, and nodded softly.

"Well, I guess we'd better start looking" I hadn't noticed we were already to the back of the train. I also didn't notice that the caramel skinned guy was looking out of the compartment window in awe.

**…**

It took a while, but we finally found an empty compartment near the front of the train. The first boy had blond hair and opened the door to the compartment, he held it open for everyone, and we all sat down comfortably. I looked around at the kids. There was the blond haired boy, then a brown haired boy, with amazingly light brown eyes, a chubby red haired boy, and a small blond girl with the cutest freckles! Being with these kids reminded me of my service project back home, and how the kids there were about the same age as the ones I was sitting with. This also lead me to think about my friends, but not for long though, because the little boy with the red hair asked for my name.

"Oh, I'm Ari, what about you guys? What's your name?"

"I'm Kent" The blond boy said

"I'm Barry" The brown haired boy said

"I'm Jessie" the little girl whispered

"I'm Dolorian" The red haired boy answered

"Well it's nice to meet you all! Are you guys first years?" they all said yes, and Jessie whispered

"What year are you in? What house?"

"I'm a fifth year, and um…I'm not sure about the whole house situation, I'm a transfer, but maybe you guys could tell me about the houses?" I said hopefully. They looked excited then launched into a whole history about the houses of Hogwarts. According the Kent, Gryffindor was the best and _only_ house you'd want to be in, but he relented when Dolorian exclaimed that being in Hufflepuff wouldn't been terrible either. Barry was praying to be in Ravenclaw, and they all agreed that Slytherin was the house for the meanest, most foul people in the wizarding world. I asked them why they thought that, and was rewarded with a very surprising answer coming from Jessie

"That stupid Draco Malfoy, and his posse are in Slytherin, those jerks kick everyone around!" she spat. We all sat, staring at her with our mouths open in shock, until she looked out the window, only slightly embarrassed.

**...**

We arrived at Hogwarts a couple of hours later. I had to say goodbye to my new little friends before we got to the castle, but I didn't mind much. I needed time to think about everything that was happening. I couldn't believe I actually agreed to come here! All these kids were magical, and I wasn't, sure I was telekinetic, and could sort of see the future; but I didn't belong here. I knew it, Aunt Molly knew it, _everyone_ knew it. Why am I here?

Before I had more time to ponder that question, we walked into a great hall filled, with _amazing _smells and four long tables, each with a banner above it. I figured they were for the four houses of Hogwarts. As everyone started to file in and sit at certain tables, I was at a loss for what to do. Suddenly I was the only one standing, besides a man with a ridiculously long beard wearing a blue robe.

"Ah, Arianya Grettle! It's so nice to see you!" he said amicably "I am Professor Dumbledore, headmaster, and for now you can sit with me." I followed him up the steps, wishing they would just swallow me whole. It was my first day, everyone was staring, and now I had to sit with the _headmaster_. Why me? I looked around and saw that some of the first years had arrived, following some lady that looked pretty nice. I found that everyone was still staring at me, I even saw Ron with a turkey leg hanging out of his mouth. I looked at another table, the one with the green banner over it and saw that same caramel skinned boy from the train, I looked away quickly, a deadly blush rising to my cheeks.

"Hello first years and welcome to Hogwarts! I know you're all anxious to see what house you'll end up in so, let's get the sorting started right away!" I saw an old looking witches hat, that looked like it actually had a face. Creepy….I started singing some song, then started yelling out the house names, sorting children into their houses. I heard Dolorian being sorted into Hufflepuff, Barry being sorted into Ravenclaw, and Kenny and Jessie being sorted into Gryffindor. I smiled a bit at that, glad they had gotten into their preferred houses. After a couple more minutes, they had sorted everyone into their houses, and Dumbledore stood up.

"Now I'm sure you'll all be happy in your houses for these next years! But I have one more person who needs sorting!" He motioned for me to come stand next to him, and it was beyond awkward.

"This, children, is Arianya Grettle! And we would like to ask any house to take her in!"silence. I literally wanted to die.

"We'll take her!" A slightly oily voice yelled. I looked over to see where the voice had come from. It _of course_ belonged to none other than Draco Malfoy, House of Slytherin.

A/N: Like? Hate? Leave me your comments in your reviews! Any suggestions? I'd love to hear them! Just click that little blue link! :D

Thanks for reading!


	6. Family Feud

_Hihi! Sorry for the wait(if you even care, probably don't) but I'm trying to make the chapter's longer, which of course takes time! Tell me if you like the longer chapter's or the shorter ones!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except Ari! The wonderful J.K. Rowling does!_

_**Chapter 6**_

_NO, no, no, NO, no. I totally get it, Ron, Harry, and Hermione are just playing a cruel, cruel joke with them…..because I didn't sit with them on the train! That must be exactly what's happening! Awesome! So they'll speak up in like ten seconds and I'll be saved!_

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_Four…come on…_

_Five_

_Six…wow you guys, seriously?_

_Seven…this isn't funny_

_Eight…GOOD JOKE YOU GUYS! COME ON!_

_Nine…holy hell_

_Ten…..oh they're gonna get it._

"Are there any objections to Miss. Gretel's placement? Anyone?" Dumbledore asked politely.

_Um…YES! I object! _I wanted to say something, but I remembered that I _was _basically just a visitor here. I didn't want to step on any toes..._yet _at least. But I still didn't really wanna stay in the "lair of the snake".

"Well it's settled then! Ariyana will be staying with the Slytherins! "he pronounced, sounding unearthly tickled. _Great, this is __just__ what I need. To be staying with the foulest, cruelest __wizards__ ever created. This is just peachy-freaking-keen._

No one cheered, and it seemed that was what Dumbledore was waiting for. After a couple ridiculously awkward minutes, I got up and walked over to the table. I'm sure I looked like someone had just killed my dog, ran over it twice, put it in a bonfire, and danced on the ashes; but I couldn't begin to try to act happy, or even slightly pleased.

I went to sit at the end of the table with the first years, thinking that maybe they might be a little welcoming but I heard, the wonderful Draco Malfoy shouting my name, and wildly waving me over to sit with him. I sighed, and headed over to him, thinking it'd be worse if I tried to ignore him; and sat between Draco and a snarling fifth year that muttered something that sounded like "stupid bastard muggle". I decided to ignore that comment _completely _and turned to look at my plate. The noises picked up in the halls and people turned back to their conversations.

"Looks like your cousin doesn't care _too_ much for you, does he?" Malfoy taunted.

"Yes, well Ronnie and I never _really_ got along." I sneered. Malfoy laughed, and I looked up to see—no _glare_ at Ron. As soon as he saw me, he turned to stone. Well figuratively of course, he looked scared out of his mind, and couldn't seem to look away. Hermione and Harry looked up too, and had about the same reaction as Ron. What can I say? I'm basically a modern day Medusa.

I turned to look around the Slytherin table, though a couple more minutes of glaring and I probably would've made them leave the room… I saw the two huge boys that made my little firsties leave their compartment, a girl that looked suspiciously like a pug, and finally the _other_ boy from the train. The really attractive one, who, now that I got a good look at him looked like he had mocha skin, not caramel. Still, he was achingly bea—_Wait just a second Ari!_ _Rewind, take a step back and GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! Sure he was attractive, but you don't know him, he's a S.L.Y.T.H.E.R.I.N for goodness sake! Now all you've got to do is look away…just turn your head, and move your eyes away from this wonderful looking man…..easier said than done._

"So, _Arianya_ where are you from? Why are you here? _Who_ let you in here?" The pug-faced girl fired off question after question. I rolled my eyes, annoyed already.

"What's your name?" I asked simply. She then took on an air of complete undeserved haughtiness.

"Pansy Parkinson" At that I couldn't hold in my laugh. _Pansy? Who would do that to their child? Naming them after a word for be a coward? That's so….mean….lol….I guess she doesn't know….sucks…._

I noticed everyone staring at me like I was from a different planet, which at this point, I felt I was, and said "Look it up in the dictionary." She looked utterly confused.

"You do know what a dictionary is right?" I asked, shocked.

"Of course I know what a dictionary is, you bitch! Don't talk to me like that! In fact you don't even deserve to talk to me. Get out of my sight! Immediately." Her voice had grown in volume since the word "bitch" and I was of course, completely uncomfortable, but I didn't make a move to leave. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at me.

"Really Parkinson? You're pulling out your wand on a defenseless muggle? Classy, that." The mocha boy finally spoke. His voice was like chocolate, and wow….I really wanted to snap my head towards him, but I was determined to win this little battle with Pansy the prissy bitch. I kept staring her down, with an eyebrow arched, as if to say "I dare you". She as most people would, grew uncomfortable under my stare, put her wand away and proceeded to walk out of the Great Hall, with her plate.

Satisfied, I shot a small smile of thanks to the boy, and started to fill my plate.

The food was delicious.

**…**

After dinner I stated to feel crazy tired. The Slytherin prefects led us to our dorms, but before I could go in the house head, Snape I think his name was, pulled me aside.

"Hello Arianya, I'm Professor Snape, and I'm the house head. I'm not sure if you were told, but for your protection we've decided to have you room in a single room. It's completely protected by magical wards that only two teacher's know of. I hope we haven't intimidated you too much, we Slytherin's have a reputation to uphold, but not all of us are horrible, please remember that. The password for the dormitories is "_Riddles are deadly_" and will change every week. Here is your schedule, and I'll find someone to help you to your classes for a while." He walked of before I could say thank you properly, so I muttered a quick thanks, which I hope he heard.

I headed inside the dorms, and wasn't stopped thankfully! I ran to the room with my name at the end of a hall and slammed the door shut. I knew I should probably be in the common room trying to make friends or something, but I honestly felt like crap. I thanked the heavens there was a bathroom in my room, because ten seconds later, I was on the floor retching uncontrollably. I fell into bed as soon as I could, and fell asleep instantly.

_I was in total darkness, the only sound were a man and woman's hushed sounds, and light breathing_

"_Alice we have to get him out of here! He's too young! You know they wouldn't spare him."_

"_But Frank! I can't lea—"_

"_Yes you can. Go with him, don't come back for me." The woman sobbed. There was a crack, and only the sound of the man's breathing. Then CRACK! The man's face morphed into an emotionless mask._

"_Longbottom! My old friend! I was counting on you to be here, now where's that pretty wife and son of yours? Surely they haven't left?"_

"_I'm afraid they have, they won't be back soon."_

"_Well, for an old friend. I can wait." This new man was strange. He was wearing a mask, but you could still see the sneer his (probably horrible) face had formed. CRACK!_

"_Frank! We have to go! I left him with—" Alice stopped short, seeing the strange man._

"_Ah good! Now that we're all here, we can start! Now I'm sure you all know what I want, so give me the information, and no one will be harmed. Promise!" he said the last thing mockingly._

"_I'd never believe a promise from a Death Eater." Alice spat. The man chuckled._

"_Good choice my dear. Now tell me where they are." He said calmly. No one said anything, and with a flick of his wand and a murmur of "crucio" the two stared screaming._

"_STOP! STOP IT!" I tried to yell. I could feel their pain, it was __excruciating__. I felt myself start to cry and scream. I was in this…dream, and I couldn't stop anything from happening. I felt useless, and then….._

_I woke up._

Why is it that in a new place, I always seem to wake up screaming? Thank Merlin I had a single room, although I'm sure everyone else heard me screeching. There goes my plan for keeping a low profile. I quickly got showered and dressed, and headed out to breakfast.

I felt eyes on me the whole way, I'm so glad I remembered the way, it would've killed me to ask for directions. I sat down at the end of the table (it was pretty empty), and since I still wasn't feeling well grabbed an apple and played with for a bit with my hands. I was so engrossed in my little apple toss game that I hadn't noticed four shadows appear in front of me. I looked up and saw Ronald, Hermione, Harry, and another boy I didn't know.

"Air! How are you? How's everything going with your house?" Ron asked cheerfully. I was pissed. 1, It was too early for his happy ass, and 2, I was going to kill them all, for letting me get put into Slytherin. Instead of doing the latter, I stood up, and calmly walked away, out of the Great Hall. I heard Hermione mumble "I _told_ you she'd still be mad", and then footsteps were following me.

"Arianya wait! Why are you mad? I really think we should talk about this! You can't just walk out! I am your cousin you know!" I scoffed and kept walking. Just because he was my cousin, doesn't mean he could order me around. I felt someone grab my arm, and was sharply turned around by Harry, of all people!

"Man you've got some nerve touching me Potter." I snarled. They all flinched. I continued.

"So what? Leaving me to fend for myself in Slytherin wasn't enough, you need to manhandle and embarrass me too? And on my first day of classes no less! Gee thanks! I'm _so_ happy we're friends."

"Ari, we're sorry! We were kinda shocked at the sorting last night, and didn't reply in time. But you can't seriously be mad at us, right? I mean we're family!" Ron surmised.

"Wrong. Just because we're family doesn't mean I have to like you. I can hate you all I want. As long as I want, when I want, where I want…" I deadpanned. They stood there like idiots, shocked to the core, as Snape walked by.

"Close your mouth Longbottom, you might catch flies." His mouth snapped shut, and mine fell open.

"Longbottom?" I squeaked, questioning. I didn't wait for a reply, I ran to my room, locked to the door, and put on my gloves.

_How could I have forgotten to put them on? What if I had to shake someone's hand? Oh go! I have to make a decision, I can't touch anyone. I do know what'll happen if I touch a wizard… I'm a little afraid to find out, so…I'll just stay curious. That's good enough for me!_

**…**

BANG! BANG! BANG! _Oh CRAP! I'm gonna be late for classes! _

I started running like a madwoman, getting my bag, books, and schedules, and flung open the door, slightly winded. I came face-to-face with mocha boy. I blushed and looked down. He cleared his throat awkwardly and said

"Sorry to be banging on your door, I just didn't see you at breakfast, and I volunte—was told to show you around for a while." I looked up stunned. _Did I just hear him cut off the word volunteered? Hm…._

"Um yeah…I went to breakfast early, and came back to my room. Sorry I took so long, I was kind of just….in my own little world, so…we should probably get going, yeah?" I spoke quickly, nervously, and stumbled out into the hall, following Mocha Boy's retreating form.

My first class was Herbology. Useless if you ask me, but I was a tad biased, hating outdoors and all. I'd never realized we'd be having class with other houses, this one was with Ravenclaw. No one talked to me, but I got plenty of stares, all of which I ignored.

My next class was double potions, which I sadly had, with Gryffindor. I walked into the classroom, head down, and found a seat across the room from the Golden Trio. Potions was incredibly interesting. I was thinking it would be like chemistry and I would hate it, but I was like cooking, and I could honestly say I loved it. Snape was an awesome teacher (although every Gryffindor seemed to hate him) and for the second half of class we paired up. I was the last person to be chosen (shocker there) and was paired up with a Slytherin girl named Daphne. I'd thought I'd seen her hanging around Pansy, but sincerely hoped I was wrong.

She seemed nice enough, although she only spoke to me when she had to. She explained to me all of the ingredients, and didn't blow me up with the potion or anything, so I didn't mind her. Near the end of class, I felt something poking my leg. I looked down, and picked up a paper airplane. I unfolded the note and read it:

_You really shouldn't hang out with Zambini, or any Slytherin for that matter. What are you thinking? Consorting with the enemies! Arianya if you don't stay away from those…cretins, I'll have to take action. It looks like no one wants you to be there anyways, why haven't you talked to Dumbledore about your placement, I'm sure if he sees you're unhappy he can switch you somewhere else. Somewhere better…_

I looked straight at Ron. I knew he had written it, it was in his crap ass handwriting, and was unforgivably uncouth. _Does he think I've forgiven him or something? Why is he even talking to me?_

The bell rang, and I rushed to clean up and get out of class. It was time for lunch anyway, and I'd forgotten to eat my apple this morning.

**…**

I'd walked into the Great Hall with Zambini (last name I suppose) and went to sit at the end of the table with the first years again. He gently pulled me up, and took me to sit with his friends; Draco, Pansy, Big Twins, and Daphne. I waved a small greeting to Daphne but otherwise looked at my plate.

"You aren't eating?" Zambini asked, curious, and slightly confused.

"Nah, I'm still feeling a little sick from last night so…" I replied nonchalantly.

"You were sick last night? You should've gone to the nurse! How bad was it? Come one I'll take you to Madame Pomfrey right now!" He started to get up, and all of his friends were staring at him.

"NO! no! I mean…no…It's fine, _I'm _fine, and it was nothing serious. I think I'm just not used to the food." I explained.

"Well either way, you should eat something…" he trailed off, and started piling my plate with food. I was about to say something when my idiot - demon-cousin walked in.

"So, did you get my note?" He asked.

"Yes Ronald. I was quite uncouth" I responded quickly.

"Well? What are you still doing at this table then? Why haven't you moved?"

"Well unlike you Ronald. Just because no one's spoken to me, doesn't mean I'm going to run away crying, begging to be put in a different house. I was 'chosen' to be in this house, so I'll stay here, and stick it out." I said stiffly.

"Bu..but, you have no friends! No one talks to you, you said so yourself. Why would you want to stay here? The only reason you're here is because Malfoy wants to torture you? I'm sure no one really wants you in this house! Just tell Dumbledo—"

"NO! Ronald, I will not have the rules changed just because of a little discomfort. And Malfoy hasn't spoken a word to me after his offer for me to stay in this house. You're unbelievable you know that! I know Aunt Molly didn't raise you to be like this. She raise Fred and George better! Ginny! What happened to _you_? You're being an arrogant asshole." I spat. He started to stutter, but quickly regained his vibrato, sadly.

"I was just saying that you ought not to be here. And who are you to say you know who raised me? You think you know me because of your freaky as powers that make you scream at night huh? You think that you're special or som—"

"Ron, I think that's enough" Hermione, whom I hadn't even noticed, said quietly. Ron forged ahead though.

"And another thing, what powers made you so special that you could come to Hogwarts huh? You couldn't get a wand from _Ollivander's_ so why're you here? You're not a witch, though you sometimes act like one."

"_Ronald _stop it." Hermione urged. Bless her heart.

"You know what _Ron_ I've already asked your mother why I'm here! This is all her doing! I never said I wanted to come here, but since you took me from my home and said I couldn't go back, I worked with what I had! And don't think for a second you know what I'm capable of." I said, deadly.

"Oh! What're you capable of then huh? You're nothing but a waste of space at home, and a waste of money here!" Hermione gasped, but all I wanted him to do was shut up. I imagined how stupid he would look with no mouth, and then I heard a squeak.

I looked up from trying to murder the floor with my eyes, and saw that Ron had no mouth. I looked around to see if anyone had their wands out or anything, but everyone looked just as shocked as he did. Ron started feeling around his face for his mouth, he didn't find it. I looked at him, terrified at what I just did, what I _think _I just did, and ran from the Great Hall.

_A/N: So I wasn't planning on that happening (or anything bad happening to Ron! I LOVE HIM!) but it did, and well….all will be explained next chapter! _

_Longer chapter: good or bad? I love all reviews!_


	7. Mad Professor?

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except Ari! The wonderful J.K. Rowling does!_

**Chapter 7**

_Blaise POV_

After the Welcome Feast, and Draco's strange, _strange _declaration claiming the new girl, we had a class meeting with Professor Snape.

"Settle down. Now as you know we are welcoming many new students into our house this year, I will not ask you all to be kind or respectful, because you're Slytherins and I'm not stupid. On the topic of Miss Arianya Grettle, I implore you to be courteous to her, or there _**will**_ be consequences. Also, she will need a guide to show her to classes and meals. Are there any volunteers?" Snape looked around the room expectantly. Everyone's heads popped up at the word "volunteer" because no Slytherin willingly volunteers.

"I…um…I'll do it professor. Yeah I'll…show her around and…yeah" Blaise spoke up awkwardly. Snape's face changed in surprise minutely. He had expected one of the girls to speak up, not Mr. Zambini. But, he would take what he could get, because it seemed no one else was volunteering.

"Alright Mr. Zambini, follow me." Snape (of course) billowed away, with Blaise scuttling after him. Everyone in the common room turned to Draco. Draco raised his eyebrow daring anyone to pose a question.

"Why'd yeah have to invite the _**muggle**_ to stay with us Draco? You know the Gryffindorks would've taken her, even the Ravenclaws!" Draco's face hardened, which likened him to looking exactly like his famed father Lucius Malfoy, Deatheater extraordinaire.

"I invited her because we don't know why she's here, or if she's got any powers that she could use _against_ us. Wouldn't want the Gryffindor's to convince her to turn against us. I was simply thinking ahead, Parkinson" Draco sneered and stalked off to his room. Pansy flinched and looked around the common room to find everyone watching her. She liked attention, but not this kind.

Everyone knew Pansy Parkinson had wanted to become the Slytherin Princess since before first year, and she knew Draco already was the Slytherin Prince. She put two and two together and started hanging around Draco, to the point of harassment on her part. Draco obviously despised her, he'd voiced _that_ opinion often, but it never deterred Pansy. She was really hell-bent on being with Draco.

Pansy screeched (for dramatic effect) and ran off to her room, her two loyal lapdogs scurrying right behind her.

I walked into Snape's office, looking around. It was pretty simple, no pictures, just bookshelves and more potions' cabinets. I wasn't really sure why he needed to speak with me privately about the new girl. Maybe it was because she was a muggle….maybe muggles have…I don't know…something special or dangerous or something. Or maybe she actually just needed help navigating Hogwarts. This castle was pretty huge…. I was just about to ask what this meeting was for (well not in those exact words. Snape would've cursed me into oblivion) when Snape said

"I know you're wondering why you're here. I just need to tell you that you should be careful around Miss Grettle. She's from America, so she could get sick from the differences in England, or something of that sort. Also DO NOT let anyone hurt her physically _or _mentally; that is paperwork _I_ DO NOT want to deal with. In the mornings you will go to her room, and take her to breakfast and her classes. I've reviewed your schedules and they are mostly the same. I will make sure that you're teachers allow you to have five extra minutes to get to class. DO NOT abuse that privilege. Understand?"

"Yes sir, but can I ask: why is she even here, going to Hogwarts? She's not a witch, and I assume she isn't a squib either." I asked quickly

"I understand your confusion, but I am not at liberty to disclose anything to you Mr. Zambini. Now of to your common room, it's three minutes till curfew." Snape dismissed me after saying that, and I ran to my common room; didn't want to break the rules on the first day at least.

**…**

The common room was deserted, which _was_ weird, but I decided to go to my room and get to bed early. A few extra hours of sleep couldn't hurt. I walked into my room and saw Draco; I nodded to him and started to change for bed. He was sitting on his bed, reading a book, I couldn't quite make out what it was, and I decided not to question him. I got in bed, and prepared myself to talk to Draco. Even though Draco _was_ my best friend, it was still hard to talk to him sometimes. I'd always felt bad for him, because I'd never had the harsh upbringing he had. I remember one time Draco and I were around seven and he and I were playing just around the woods at Malfoy Manor.

_ Draco was kicking up leaves while I was trying to put the leaves back into a pile __**away**__ from my friend Draco, the loony leaf kicker. Earlier today we had played some games in Draco's room and had lunch with Mrs. Malfoy. I'd really liked Narcissa and treated her like an aunt, she was funny and nice. Unlike her cold, cold husband, she did little magic tricks for us, and cut the crusts off our sandwiches. Auntie Cissa was great! _

_All of a sudden I heard the back door slam open and angry stomping heading in our direction._

"_What do you think you're doing boy? Why are you making a mess in the yard, huh?" Mr. Malfoy spit at Draco._

"_I…I….was just…where's Mum?" Draco started to tremble. His father looked at him and snarled._

"_She's napping, not here to save you this time. Come Draco, we'll take your little friend home after your punishment." Draco let out a small whimper, but there was nothing I could do. I'd never really spoken to Mr. Malfoy because he was hella scary so…._

_ As soon as we were back in the house Mr. Malfoy pushed me into the broom closet and locked the door. About five minutes later I heard Draco's screaming. After fifteen minutes I was banging on the door screaming and shouting at anyone to help my friend. I feared for Draco, his father was harsh and Draco was always afraid of him. For once I was glad not to have a dad in my life, because if that was what all pureblood fathers were like, I decided I would pass._

_ The closet door opened and I looked up to see Mr. Malfoy with a slight smirk on his face. He dragged me out of the closet, and I got a look at Draco. He was bloodied, bruised, and crying. There were scars everywhere, and he was bleeding from every scar. For a moment I stared at him in shock, until Mr. Malfoy pushed me to their fireplace and threw the powder in. I immediately said my address out of habit, and appeared at home shaking and crying for my friend._

Draco had gotten stronger since then, but I wasn't so sure that was a good thing. The stronger he got, the more ruthless he became. It sort of scared me at times, when he got really rough with a first year. I usually stopped him, but what about the times when I wasn't there…. I stopped that train of thought knowing that would only lead me to worry, and spoke up.

"So Draco, why _did _you invite the new girl to stay with us?"

"So Blaise, why did _you_ volunteer to help her?" he countered. I kept staring at the ceiling above my bed, and heard him sigh.

"You know I'm not as bad as I seem Blaise. And it just seemed like she…never mind I'll sound stupid."

"Draco, you know I won't think that, c'mon just tell me." I urged.

"I just, feel connected to her. Like I have to protect her or something…like a little sister…." He spoke softly. I nodded, it wasn't unlike Draco, to…have…feelings.

"Snape wants to protect her. I'm not sure what from, but….he's protecting her." I blurted out. Draco let out a sound of surprise, but other than that said nothing. After a couple more minutes of quiet, I fell asleep, it had been a long day.

**…**

The next day I went to Arianya's room or Ari (as she preferred) and led her to classes. I noticed is that she hadn't eaten all day. I was hoping that she had a large breakfast and that was why she only had an apple at lunch. I started to worry. Why wouldn't she be eating? When we got to dinner that night she wasn't eating, and I asked her why. She told me she'd been sick the previous night and I flipped out. I was about to take her to the nurse when Weasley walked up. One minute they were arguing, and another minute Weasley had no mouth and she was running from the Great Hall. Draco and I both followed.

**…**

_Ari POV_

_Uhum…what? Did that just happen, because if it did then…..I'm pretty awesome….._

I had run from the Great Hall intending to go straight to my room. Needless to say I made a couple wrong turns and ended up walking into my room ten minutes later.

_Stupid ginormous castle. Who do you think you are? Getting people lost like that. Just plain rude._

I lay down on my bed, looked up at the ceiling and though _what did I just do? What's happening to me? I've got two whole months until my birthday…._

BANG! Knock, knock, knock! BANG! BANG! BANG! People were knocking on my door again. Hopefully it wasn't a teacher.

"OKAY! OKAY! CALM DOWN!" I yelled. I opened the door to see a flushed Zambini and…Draco? Wtf?

"Um…hi?" I squeaked. Draco pushed past me into my room and Zambini followed hesitantly.

"Hey Ari….uh…what just happened down there? How'd you do that to Weasley?" Zambini questioned softly, kindly.

"I don't care how she did it, but it was BLOODY BRILLIANT! Someone finally got that Weasel to shut up! Did you see his face Blaise!" Draco cheered. I looked back and forth to Zambini, er, Blaise trying to decide what to say.

"I…er…well I don't really know how I did that to Ron…I'm confused myself." I said truthfully. They both stared at me in surprise, then disbelief.

"So you're saying that you have _no idea_ how you did what you did? No wand less magic? What _are _you anyways?" Draco said rudely. Blaise flinched at the last part, and glared at his friend.

"What? What did I say? All I asked was what she….oh… right well; I didn't mean to sound like a prat." He amended. I looked at them. They were the only ones who had spoken to me the whole time I was here but I didn't really want to tell them anything just yet.

"I'm not a wizard, but I have powers. That's all I know" I said, and lay down on my bed once again. They took this as their cue to leave (thankfully) and closed the door softly behind them.

**…**

_Hermione POV_

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT? You Ronald are an INSUFFERABLE, LOUSY, WORTHLESS GIT! YOU'RE UNBELIEVABLE!" I stormed away from him. He had gone _way_ too far this time. Sure I loved Ron, but he was being so…terrible, and ugly. I couldn't stand it.

Ari was always nice to me, I had no problem with her and I didn't understand why Ron wanted to pick a fight. At the burrow, she was always kinda quiet around me but never rude or anything. I just thought she wasn't used to us, and I was okay with that; but Ron always felt the need to push her. Maybe it was a cousin thing….or maybe Ron was just bipolar. He was so worried about her when Malfoy yelled at her in King's Cross, but now it was like he hated her or something… Oh well, he was still a prat. Needless to say, I won't be talking to Ron anytime soon.

**…**

_Ari POV_

I woke up the next morning and decided to go to class early. I searched around in my bag, and let out a sound of triumph, I had found an apple, that would be perfect to eat for breakfast! I walked into the Potion's classroom and sat down at my lab table. Then I heard voices, teacher's voices I think.

"Yes well he still hasn't a mouth, and can only breathe through his nose! I've sent an owl to his parents but I don't think there's anything else I can do Minerva." Someone said. The door to the room swung open, and Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and another small and plump lady looked at me shocked (probably because I came to my lesson early).

"Miss Grettle, just the person we wanted to see." Snape said. I looked at him expectantly.

"As you may or may not be aware of, Mr. Weasley is in the hospital wing breathing only through his nose. None of us teachers can undo what it seems you have done." He said evenly.

"What do you suggest sir? I'm not really sure how I did it either…" I said quietly.

"Well…I suggest a Legilemens. I'd go into your mind and see what caused Mr. Weasley to lose his…er…mouth." Snape said a little softer. I gave a little nod of my consent, and suddenly felt someone in my mind.

It started off fine I guess, but then there was this weird feeling that something else was getting into my mind. _Someone_ else was in my mind, it felt awful, like someone was crawling and clawing through my head; So I did the first thing that came to mind. I pushed that creepy felling out of my mind, unknowingly pushing Professor Snape out too. My eyes snapped open to see Professor Snape falling onto the floor and as I tried to grab him I realized I didn't have my gloves on. The whole class and the Professors were staring at me from the door in shock, as I fainted.

**..**

I woke up in a bed, which I assumed was in the hospital wing. I thought about what happened in the classroom and realized that the crawling feeling in my mind before _was_ Professor Snape, well an earlier, more miserable version at least. The weird thing was I didn't see Professor Snape. It was like my powers were blocked or something. When I touched him and tried to keep him from falling, it was like there was a mental block in his mind. His mind, it seemed, wasn't as vulnerable as everyone else's. I wasn't sure if I should be worried or relieved.

I decided to settle on confusion, when I turned and saw professor Snape lying in the bed next to me. _Oh crap! I put my teacher in the hospital, granted he was kind of a jerk but __still_ he was my teacher. _I could be charged with assault or something! Oh God! Why do I put myself in these situations?_

"It would seem you have a certain knack for keeping things out of your mind when you want. As for why you're always in strange situations, I couldn't tell you." I jumped to hear Professor Snape's drawl.

"PROFESSOR! I'M SO SORRY! I NEVER MEANT TO HURT YOU! I ACTUALLY DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I DID, I JUST KIND OF—"I started rambling.

"Alright, alright child. There's no need to yell. Calm down please, I understand that you're different. You don't really know what's happening, but really, you're just coming into yourself." He said, sounding surprisingly reassuring.

"I'm not that bad of a person you know" He commented.

"How do you know what I'm thinking? Are you doing that spell again? And how could you understand my difference? Have you met someone like me? Do you know them? Could you introduce me? Coming into myself? What do you mean? Will other things start happening too? Am I gaining more powers?" I basically started interrogating him. He looked at me, with a strange look of…_caring_? No, no never mind. Anyway he looked at me, and sighed.

"Maybe you should get some sleep? I'm sure that took a lot out of you." Then Professor Snape promptly turned around and ignored me.

I lay still for a little bit, but decided to take Snape up on his suggestion and slept. When I woke up, Snape was gone, but I heard voices whispering? No bickering? Who bicker's in the hospital wing? Jeez someone needs to tall these people to shut up! There are sick people here who need rest, and rela—

"Why're you even here Granger? You were there when she told of your little boyfriend right? I think that applied to you also"

"Oh come off it Malfoy. Ari's my friend and Ronald was wrong. I came to see how she's doing as _any_ friend would do."

"You guys need to quiet down. You'll wake her, and she needs her rest."

"Blaise is right, your argument is attracting the Nargles. They won't leave her alone once she realizes what she is…"

"And what exactly _is_ she Loony Lovegood"

"Draco, she'll tell us if and when she wants to, don't push her"

"Yeah, yeah Blaise; I won't bother your little girlfriend. Though I am glad I chose her for Slytherin house, she seems pretty badass…"

"Whatever Draco"

_Blaise is here? He didn't __deny__ being my boyfriend…. UGH! ARI! Stop, just, stop._ I cleared my throat and opened my eyes, thanking God I wasn't blinded by the light.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming to see me and all but, could you keep it down. I have sort of a headache." I said, noticing my scratchy voice. I felt like I hadn't drunk in days. Blaise handed me some water he conjured up with up water and looked at me worriedly.

"Ari, you're okay? Do you want me to call Madame Pomfrey for you? We can probably get you something for your headache! And I'm sooooo sorry about what Ronald said! I hope you're not too mad at me, I tried to get him to stop and well…You _don't have_ to give him back his mouth anytime soon." Hermione rambled out. I let out a little laugh at how quickly she was speaking.

"Hermione! It's okay! I'm not mad at you at all, I'm actually really thankful for what you tried to do back in the Great Hall. _Thank you, really_." She blushed, and answered with a quiet "no problem". We talked for a bit, Hermione introduced me to Luna Lovegood, a very _interesting_ Ravenclaw; and then the two had to get to class. Draco had to go to, so he said a quick "get well" and was off. That left me with Blaise…

"Aare you sure you're okay? If you feel sick, you sho—"Blaise started to get worked up.

"Blaise! I'm fine really, just resting and recovering" I said quickly, trying to subdue him.

"Oh, okay well…good." There was an awkward silence after he said this. I was about to pretend to sleep when he said "Why aren't you eating? I haven't seen you eat a full meal since the Welcome Back Feast…Ari, are you….you know…sick?" _Wow. Blaise thought I was bulimic. Awesome._

"No Blaise, I'm not bulimic, It's just every time I ate the food, I ended up sick so…" I supplied.

"Oh good! Well, I talked to Dumbledore about it, and he says if the food is making you sick, we can get you something else. There's a muggle grocery store around Diagon Alley and we can go, um…what do you call it? Grocer shopping?" Blaise asked. He looked completely adorable as his face scrunched up in confusion, and concentration, as he tried to remember the words. "Groce_ry_ shopping! Yes! Grocery shopping!" He sounded so excited over his accomplishment I just had to laugh, it _was_ too cute!

"Um Blaise, that was nice and everything, but who's going to pay for that food? As far as I know, I don't have some secret safe with hundreds of pounds for food. _And_ I can't have someone else cook the food for me. I want to do it myself." I said determined to get my way.

"Dumbledore said he took care of the cost, and we'll have to ask about the cooking thing…I'm not sure if the elves will let you into their kitchen…" Blaise trailed off, thinking.

"Um Blaise…Thanks for asking Dumbledore about the food thing…I was getting really tired of apples…And thanks for staying with me in your free period…" I trailed off getting tired.

"It was no problem Ari. I don't mind at all. And…er, if you ever want to talk, I'm here…people tell me I'm a great listener…"

_So? It's longer I hope! Ron still hasn't got his mouth back yet. All in due time I suppose... I hope you liked! Read and review pleaseitcheeseit? Thanks!_


	8. Grover Shopping

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except Ari! The wonderful J.K. Rowling does!_

**Chapter 8**

_It was dark when I heard the voices. There was no candlelight, or moonlight, only a man, woman, and child._

"_Why did you use the Polyjuice when you tortured them?"_

"_I… I wouldn't have been able to look at myself, or their son, if I was me. I can't, I'm not as heartless as he is yet. I can't just torture on command as myself. It's just not me yet."_

_The man was silent, and the woman sighed, ready to change topics._

"_Sirius you know we can't…we __**won't **__keep her. I'll take her to my sister's she'll be safe there!"_

"_NO! She won't be safe anywhere NEAR that family! They're in too deep, if he ever found out whom she was….who she belongs to…"_

"_He may have mercy on her! If he doesn't know who she is!"_

"_Do you really believe that?"  
>"I…I just…she my first child….I can't leave her. I worry in my sleep Sirius, what if this? Or what if that? If she had to leave forever….I'd…"<em>

"_We can take her out of the magical world. She'll be safe from everything, the muggle….they don't know much."_

_BANG! The woman screamed. There was some heavy grunting, and the woman kept screaming._

"_NO! LET HIM GO! HE NEVER BETRAYED THEM! NOOOOOOOOO!" _

_She was crying at this point, but the man, Sirius spoke softly and with purpose._

"_Go to Arthur's, and then you have to….you have to send her away. Promise me you will."_

"_I...I will"_

_But I knew she wouldn't, not right away at least. She took…me somewhere else before I went to the Weasley's. Somewhere dark, and big. This woman was my mother. That man was my father. If they were together, why did I need to be sent away?_

**…**

"ARI! WAKEUP! Kent! She's not waking up! But she's shaking! What do we do? Professor Snape left _ages_ ago and Madame Pomfrey is totally MIA! What if she never wakes up! She's so NICE! We can't—"

Aside from the major yelling Jessie was doing, I woke up to _the cutest _thing I've ever seen. Kent was hugging Jessie to him telling her that "Madame Pomfrey just went out to lunch" and trying to soothe her. _ Oh my gosh! They are too cute! Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! _

I reached out and grabbed Jessie's wrist "Hey, hey! Jessie calm down! Chillax little one! I was just having a dream!" I sat up and saw that the whole gang was here. Dolorian and Barry were smiling at me from the end of my bed. Jessie launched herself at me in a hug.

"Ari! You're awake! Sorry I was so loud. It's just we heard what happened, and it seemed pretty outrageous to us, because you're not that kind of person and—" I cut her off because I wanted to know what in the _hell_ they had heard.

"Wait what? What do you mean '_you're not that kind of person'_ what are people saying?"

"Wait…So you _didn't _head-butt Professor Snape when he asked Professor McGonagall to take your bracelet. _And_ you _never_ cursed him, or jinxed him, or used the unforgivable against the class?" asked Barry. _Seems those Ravenclaw smarts haven't trickled down to him yet. _As all of that settled in I heard Dolorian saying "See! I _told_ you Ari would never do that! She's too nice." _Thanks Dolorian! 3_

"Who's been saying this stuff? I would never assault another person without reasonable _reason_!"

"Well, we heard Pansy and a couple of other Slytherin girl talking about it in the hallways." Jessie answered.

"Same, I heard them trying to talk about it but…um…Blaise Zambini _and_ Draco Malfoy told them to shut it…" Barry agreed. _Of course_ Pansy Parkinson. The girl who has made it her personal mission to make me miserable. _Wonderful_.

"Well…Ari…do you mind if we asked what really happened?" Kent asked timidly. I smiled brightly, a large contrast to my mood a couple seconds ago; but I couldn't help it. These kids made me happy.

"Of course. Why don't we talk about it on our way to the Library?" They all agreed except Jessie who was worried if "I should even be allowed out of bed". I just told her she'd understand why I didn't need to be in the infirmary after she heard the story.

After I left a nice note for Madame Pomfrey, thanking her for her help and wishing her a great day; we were on our way.

"Basically Professor Snape wanted to 'mind-read' me or something like that using a spell. He wanted to see if he could figure out how to get Ron's mouth back. He whispered a word, and I guess I blocked whatever spell he sent my way….I'm not really sure what happened to Snape though…" I gave them the short version. Finishing just as we walked into the Library.

The Library was HUGE, oh sorry, I meant to say MASSIVELY EPIC. There were books everywhere! It was like HEAVEN. I noticed Dolorian going straight to a section labeled _Herbology_ grabbing a book and coming right back to sit down with us. We had sat on some comfy chairs that were positioned in a circle, so that we could all see each other.

"Wow. You _blocked _a…well I can't remember what it's called….hmmm…I'll go look that up! I'll be back guys!" We all waved goodbye to Barry in astonishment, seeing as how he said that in all of 5 seconds.

"So I haven't talked to you guys since the feast! How has Hogwarts been to you? Everything you thought I'd be? More? Love it? Hate it?" I successfully changed the topic.

"It's completely AMAZING! And I absolutely LOVE Potions!" Jessie gushed. After Jessie opened up, Kent and D (I have taken to calling Dolorian that) started talking about their favorite subjects. Kent completely _despised_ potions, but loved Defense Against the Dark Arts. D blushed when he told us his favorite subject was Herbology.

_Herbology….I remember that from somewhere…._

"_My gran says that Herb ology's a waste of time…"_ Neville! Neville Longbottom loves Herbology too!

"Hey D did you know Neville Longbottom likes Herbology too?" His eyes lit up.

"Yeah! Professor Sprout talks about him _all_ the time! Says he's her best student. Real gifted…I wish I could meet him… oh just think about everything he could teach me about Herbology!" Dolorian said dreamily.

"I could see if he could tutor you or be your mentor or something like that… He's really nice." Right after I said that, his head snapped up.

"You _know_ Neville Longbottom! Could you really introduce me to him?" He asked hopefully.

"Well I could at least ask…" At that he jumped up, hugged me, then scurried off muttering something about "finding his best cloak"….whatever that meant.

I smiled, chuckling at his antics, and turned around expecting to see Jessie and Kent, but instead I saw just the person I wanted. Neville Longbottom. _Perfect!_

**…**

Neville looked to be studying hard out of a HUGE book. I wasn't sure if I should interrupt him, but figured I should just dive right in.

"Hi! You're Neville right? I'm um…Ari…" His head snapped up, much like Dolorian's and he looked at me for a good minute, gaping. I was about to wave my fingers in front of him or something, but luckily he closed his mouth and replied in a slightly shaky and nervous voice

"Uh yeah. Hi…" He seemed utterly confused as to why I was talking to him so, I just jumped right in.

"So I have a friend, Dolorian, he's a first year Hufflepuff, but you're like his _idol_. Anyways, he really loves Herbology and wants to meet you. Says you're crazy good at Herbology, and well…" He looked stunned but cleared his throat and said  
>"What?" I sighed, and was about to repeat what I'd said but he stopped me and asked<p>

"No, no! I heard you, it's just…Why are _you _asking _me_?"

"Well Dolorian gets kinda nervous and scared, and since I'm in your year I figured I'd ask for him. My mom always tells me to help a friend if you can." Neville's eyes flashed at the word parents, like he couldn't relate, but he straightened up and said

"I'd…I'd love to teach your friend about Herbology. When can he meet me?" I let out a sigh of relief. Thank goodness he'd said yes. I would've felt like crap if he didn't.

After we hashed out a time for the two to meet, I decided to sit around a little longer with Neville. We started talking, and before I knew it, I liked this guy! He was adorably nice and seemed to be an awesome friend. I also noticed he talked quite a bit about Luna Lovegood…._hmmmm…what and adorable couple they would make…._We talked about almost everything, but when we got to the subject of home…well…we both stalled. Finally Neville said

"I live with my grandmother. You?"

"Oh I live with my mom, or...er…I used to before I came here." He nodded silently. He knew what I was about to ask.

"So what about your parents?" I couldn't help it! The curiosity was killing me. Legit.

"They ahh… They're sick" he said sadly. Damn. I was right about his parents. They _had_ been tortured into insanity. I looked at the time, then turned back to Neville.

"It's about dinner time isn't it?" Neville shook out of his stupor and suggested we walk down together. I nodded in thanks and waited for him to get his stuff together.

We were kind of quiet on our walk to dinner, but not because of awkwardness. We just…didn't need to say anything. I looked up to see the doors of the Great Hall not too far away. I didn't want to leave this protective bubble we'd built…

_Wow I hadn't realized we walked so fast…Well I'll have to sit with the Slytherins sometime. Why not now?_

The doors to the Great Hall opened; I waved a sad goodbye to Neville and walked over to my table.

**…**

As I walked to my table, I thanked my lucky stars that no one looked at me. Still as wonderfully un-embarrassing as that fact may be I still felt awkward.

_Where should I sit? With Blaise? Wait are we even friends? Well he did come to visit me along with Draco who seems to think I'm badass…._

Before I could change my mind I walked right up behind Blaise and Draco and sat between them.

Bad choice. Good old DP was sitting next to Draco glaring at me. Oh DP or Double P stands for Prissy Pansy. Anyways… For a second, everyone at my section of the table looked at me so I said "Hola…"

and just like that, they looked away and things went back to normal. Blaise and Draco greeted me saying "Hey" and I noticed that Blaise looked at me a little longer than necessary.

"So….how was your day?" I asked

"It was pretty good. Was that Longbottom you were talking to? Why're you spending time with _that_ blood traitor?" Draco cut in before Blaise could answer, with an accusing tone.

"What's that supposed to mean? Blood traitor?" I questioned

"Nothing! My day was pretty good. Hey! Tomorrow's Saturday. Do you want to go Grover Shopping on the trip to Hogsmeade?" Blaise quickly deflected my question. Leaving me completely caught off guard, which lead me to staring at him with my mouth open for about 3 seconds until I heard someone clearing their throat.

"Blaise, Why are you going shopping with _that_? I mean, I know you're the nice Slytherin and all…but really? The squib? Guess you have a soft spot for the _challenged ones…_" Pansy said nastily. I was about to give her some clever retort, that would've sent her running and screaming for sure, when Draco interrupted.

"You're still here Parkinson? I figured you wouldn't be in my presence until you fixed that ugly thing on your face…"

"WHAT? What ugly thing on my face? Drakie! What do you mean?" Pansy screeched.

"Oh, I misspoke. I figured you wouldn't be in my presence until you fixed your _face_. My bad." At that, Pansy and her cronies all squealed (in unison, creepy right?) and ran out of the Great Hall. I looked at Draco in surprise.

"Why did you…" I trailed off suspiciously.

"He's not that bad Ari. Little rough around the edges…" Blaise interjected, defending his friend while convincing me that Draco wasn't that bad.

"Oh." Was my brilliant reply.

"So Ari, Grover Shopping tomorrow?" Blaise asked _hopefully?_

"Yeah, sounds good. Oh and by the way it's _grocery _shopping. Common mistake though." I added the last part to try and make him feel better, because when I corrected him, him face fell like a ton of bricks.

"So Ari…" Draco was talking to me _again?_ And he didn't seem half bad. I mean, he had defended me in front of DP… Just as he was going to finish his sentence Dolorian walked over.

"Hi Ari! Sorry to interrupt, but…..did he say yes?" I laughed at his eagerness and answered

"Yup! He's pretty excited to meet you, might even want to 'mentor' you in Herb ology…" I trailed off smiling, seeing how his face lit up. I gave him Neville's info, and after about 5 minutes he walked happily away to his table. I was still chuckling to myself over his excitement when Draco asked

"You hang out with that loser?" I gave him the evil eye. He'll be getting a mouthful for that comment.

"Obviously. I'm friends with a couple of first years I met on the train. And they aren't _losers_ they're good kids. And who are _you_ to judge Dolorian? He hasn't said _two words _to you! Even when you kicked them out of their compartment on the train! Ugh! Seriously, where do you get off? First you call me weird names at the station, for a harmless bump in, and then you're completely rude about someone you don't even know! And what is a _'git'_ anyway?" I finished angrily.

Draco looked bewildered, and Blaise looked livid mumbling something like "he called _her_ a git? That idiot." Realizing I had finished me dinner, I left the table without another word.

**…**

For once the Slytherin common room was empty, so I sat down on a couch near the fireplace. I started thinking about home, well Maryland… I know it's strange, but I _had _started thinking about The Burrow and Hogwarts as my home. I missed my mom… a lot. We had a completely different dynamic than most mother and daughters. We were mostly like sisters I think it was mostly because I didn't really have a dad but…oh well. I liked being friends with my mom, we could joke and mess around, but when she needed to crack down on me, she would. So she was like and older sister really. Sigh…I really missed our jokes, especially when I was learning to drive….I was horrible—

"Hey Ari!" Ugh Draco again.

"Yes." I clipped.

"I uh…well I wanted to apologize. _I _was being an insensitive git. I didn't mean to insult your friends, and I know it hasn't really been easy for you in Slytherin. I know we aren't the most welcoming group, but I feel a weird connection to you…like you're a sister. I know that sounds creepy to you, but I just…. I don't know." After I heard Draco's little speech, I started crying. Actually I was all out bawling. Don't ask me why, maybe I was really tired. Or maybe it was because Draco was making an effort to be….well…nice… Either way I started crying harder when Draco pulled me in for a surprisingly comforting hug. And in that moment, he felt like a brother.

**…**

After my completely embarrassing breakdown, I went up to bed and woke up to banging…_again_. _Honestly you people! Is there no such thing as knocking nicely?_

"CALM DOWN! I'M COMING CRAZY! Jesus!" I opened the door to see Blaise. A very shocked looking Blaise? And then I remembered. I had _no_ pants on, just my dark blue boy shorts and a t-shirt. Oh my god. No no no no no no no no killmenow. I slammed the door shut and ran to get dressed. Who else would it have been? Blaise said he wanted to go grocery shopping with me tomorrow and tomorrow was today. ARUGH! I'm so stupid! After I was dressed appropriately in a vintage dress and blazer, I grabbed my bag and ran out the door, only to run smack into Blaise.

"oof!" We both said as he held me by my waist to keep me upright.

"Oy! Blaise! What're you doing with my sister? Get a move on!" I smiled a bit at the endearment, but Blaise looked at me shocked for the second time today. At the rate we were going, he was going to have a heart attack by noon.

"Chill Dray, We're on our way down." Without thinking about it, I grabbed Blaise's hand and rushed down to the commons. When we reached Draco, he looked pointedly at our intertwined hands and raised his eyebrow. Like a boss, of course. We wrenched our hands away from each other like our hands were on fire, and started clearing our throats awkwardly. Draco thankfully broke the tension and told us "we better go before we miss the train. It didn't even wait for the '_Boy who lived'_ there was no way in hell it would wait for us."

I didn't really see much of anything until we got to the shopping center—oh I'm sorry, the _muggle_ shopping center. Draco had left to and I quote "go be cool without us" and Blaise had lead me here. As I walked through the little boutiques to the larger supermarket, I thought (once again) about home. I'd really hated going grocery shopping at home, but here, with Blaise, who knew nothing about being a normal human, it was pretty nice.

When we got into the store Blaise's eyes got so huge I thought they'd fall out. Instead he started pulling me through the isles like an excited child. He picked up almost everything we passed, asking what it was, and when I responded his nose crunched up a bit (adorably, of course) and he furrowed his brow as if to say "okay, but that's still pretty weird." It took almost three hours but I got everything I'd need for about a month and a half, or two if I was lucky and went to get in line to check out. I found one of the "self—checkout" lines open and raced toward it. I _love_ doing self-checkout, it was SO MUCH FUN! Blaise was completely confused the whole time but helped me bag and carry the groceries out of the store.

On the train ride back, I went to walk around and see if any of my new or old friends were on the train. After talking to Hermione and Luna for a bit, I headed back to the compartment I'd shared with Draco, Blaise, and my groceries.

"Seriously Blaise why do you hang out with that girl? We know Snape forced you to help her out and stuff but really?" I heard the _lovely_ voice of Pansy Parkinson. _great_

"Maybe I hang out with her because a good person. I can actually converse with her, as opposed to you Pansy. Trying to talk to you is like trying to talk to soap. Impossible. Draco's been trying to tell you he wasn't interested for years now by you just can't seem to catch the hin—" Blaise was cut off by a deep angry voice.

"Hey! Don't talk about her like that!"

"Aww. Defending your little girlfriend Theo? Too bad you'll never have her…" Blaise trailed off nastily. I'd never heard him sound that mean before, but that fact that he was defending me, made it much better.

"Whatever Zambini you better just tell her to watch her back." I'd decided to make myself known

"Why have him pass on the word, when you can just tell me yourself?" I looked between Theo and Pansy expectantly.

"Well…anything else?" I asked. They both shook their heads 'no' and scurried off. I looked at Blaise and said a quiet 'thank you' and went back into the compartment.

I'm not sure where Blaise went for the rest of the ride, but I didn't see him until he and Draco helped me carry my groceries to the kitchen.

**…**

"Excuse me, Professor Dumbledore? Can I speak to you for a moment please?" I was in Dumbledore's office, the Sunday after my Hogsmeade trip.

"Of course. Come on in child!" His eyes were twinkling. Weirdo…

"I was wondering if I might be able to cook my food in the kitchen today? I'll make sure to stay out of everyone's way, but I really just want to coo—"

"That should be fine. I'll let the elves know you'll be down there." He answered smiling, and effectively dismissing me. I gave him a quick thank you, and ran to my room to get my iPod. I was practically skipping on my way to the kitchen but I was so excited! For one, I could eat food, two I could cook, and three I have my iPod with me of course! I love cooking and singing!

I decided to make some breakfast first, pancakes, sausage, and potatoes (don't judge me. I'm hungry). While I got breakfast cooking, I started making some chicken, for lunchmeat and soup. I was listening to some Paramore, though my iPod was on shuffle, and I'd just finished listening to Jay-Z and Kanye West. I have many musical tastes if you didn't know. And Blaise walked in. He looked a little ruffled, but still…he was wearing a tight short sleeved shirt and you could tell he had some muscles; jeans and Vans. Wow. I didn't even think wizards owned those kinds of clothes. Nice to know. I gave him a little wave, and he rushed over to me.

"Ari! I've been looking for you all morning! I went to your room earlier, but you didn't answer. Ooooh what're you making? Smells good…" I laughed lightly at his sudden change in demeanor, and said

"Pancakes, sausage, and potatoes, I'll make you some too. To answer your questions, went to go ask Dumbledore if I could use the kitchen today. That's why I wasn't in my room." He sighed in relief, and sat down at the table. For a while we just looked at each other, until I had to go check on my food.

"So what's your family like?" I asked trying to break the tension.

"Well I live with my mom…She's great. I never really met my dad, but I don't mind it much. My mom is all I need. What about you?" He asked.

"Same as you really…My mom and I are kinda like best friends…" And so the conversation went like that all through breakfast and while I was cooking lunch. We talked about, well everything. I started to realize that I actually like Blaise for, well Blaise. Not just his looks. He was a great guy, and pretty funny too. Around the time I decided to start making lunch, Draco walked in.

"Merlin! I've been looking for you guys _everywhere!_ And all along you've been in the kitchen?" He sounded really frustrated, so in the kindest voice I could muster, I asked him what was the wrong.

"I just….family issues my aunt is back, and Pansy will _not _stop bothering me! I mean, I haven't liked her since _first year_! Why doesn't she get the hint? I'm a complete jerk to her on purpose and she _still_ won't leave me alone! GAH!" He was panting a little over his rant, but calmed down quickly.

"Wellllllllllll then….I don't really know what to tell you about the family thing, but PD is really a lost cause." I told him.

"PD?" Blaise and Draco echoed.

"Oh yeah! I call Pansy PD, because Prissy Pansy is a mouthful, so I go with Double P OR PD..." At that they started cracking up, and Draco's problems were long forgotten. SO we stayed in the kitchen all day, talking and laughing together, as friends.

**…**

_Yeah…..I know it's been a while BUT! Here's a pretty long chapter! Longer than the others! Oh and I know heart attacks are serious. It's a joke, don't be offended please!_

_R&R Just click that little Blue button! _


End file.
